Direction
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Tim's old college roommate is crashing at his place for awhile. What feelings are going to stir? What will Tim do?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey McGee," Tony said walking into the elevator with Ziva, "We're going to the bar with Abby. You want to come?"<p>

"No," I said smiling, "I'm busy tonight."

"You have a date tonight, don't you? What's her name? What does she look like? Come on, give us the details."

"I'm meeting up with my old college roommate, Tony. He's in town for awhile and I offered him my place to stay. We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, what's his name?"

Before I could answer the doors to the elevator opened allowing me to start walking towards my car. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Tony about what I was going to do night, but at the same time I didn't.

Tony was known for making fun of me for every possible thing in my personal life and I really didn't want to give him more. Everyone else I just didn't know how they would react if they knew that I was bi-sexual.

That was why tonight was so important to me. Sebastien Milano was my old college roommate, but he was also my ex-boyfriend, of sorts. We never really made it official when we were in college.

After school ended Sebastien and I went our separate ways. I went to Norfolk and Sebastien went to Italy to work at an art museum they had there. This was the first time he'd be back in the states since we graduated.

Climbing into my car I took a deep breath and looked down at myself. I wanted tonight to be perfect for Sebastien and I. I might love Abby, but she wasn't the first person I fell in love with.

Sebastien is the first person that I thought about my future with. I saw everything I wanted in my life happening with him around me. There were even times when I started thinking about my future with Abby and she'd turn into Sebastien before I was finished.

Pulling my car into a parking place in the airport I quickly fixed my hair before climbing out of the car and going into the airport. Sebastien had sent me a text saying that he'd be waiting in the café for me.

"Tim," Sebastien said when I walked into the café, "I've missed you so much."

Sebastien stood up from his chair and pulled me into a tight hug. Abby loved to say that she had the best hug, but feeling Sebastien's arms wrapped around me made me feel like melting.

"I've missed you too," I said softly.

Pulling away Sebastien smiled happily at me and started to pick up his bags. I quickly picked up the rest of them and blushed when Sebastien gave me a smile like he used to.

"What do you have planned for tonight, Tim?" Sebastien asked as we made our way to my car.

"Dinner," I said putting his bags in the trunk.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? The person next to me was very disgusting and not just physically."

"No problem, do you have everything you need or do you want to stop by the store and get some things?"

"I have everything, Tim. I really just need that shower."

Nodding my head I drove to my apartment listening to Sebastien explain about the house he had been restoring. The sound of his voice was lulling me into a state of calm that only he could do.

Sebastien was everything that I wanted. I could feel myself falling for him all over again, although if I was being truthful I never got over him. He was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I didn't know what Sebastien wanted though. We never really talked about our relationship when we were in college. I doubted he even knew that I was in love with him those years.

"Here we are," I said parking my car in front of my apartment, "Let's go up."

"Alright," Sebastien said grabbing some of his bags, "Are you sure that I'm not going to be in your way, Tim?"

"Come on, Sebastien, you're never going to get in my way. I love you being here."

"Good, I mean, I know we haven't been talking much since we broke…Since we left school."

"Were you about to say broke up?"

Sebastien looked at me with wide eyes before rushing through my bedroom and into the shower. I wanted to rush after him and force him to talk to me, but I knew that he wouldn't react well to that.

He thought that we were dating though, that we had broken up. Maybe I wasn't the only one that had fallen in love. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with that though.

I couldn't decide what Sebastien would want me to do. Did he love me like I loved him? Sebastien wasn't the type of person that really talked about his feelings so I doubted he'd tell me anything even if I did ask.

After taking a few deep breaths I stripped off my shirt and went into the bathroom. A smile crossed my lips when I realized that Sebastien hadn't locked the door. I just hoped I hadn't read him wrong.

Pulling the curtain back I saw Sebastien watching me with wide eyes. Without thinking I stepped into the shower and rested my hands on his bare hips. My eyes quickly raked over his body as I remember how amazing he looked.

"Tim," Sebastien said his hands going to my shoulders.

Before Sebastien could say anything else I pressed my lips to his. Almost instantly Sebastien's grip on me tightened and pulled me flush against him. My mind flew from my body when I felt his against mine again.

Sebastien felt as great as he used to. His lips working slowly against mine while his nail gently scraped down my back. It was exactly like I remembered and dreamed of doing again.

"I missed you," I said breaking the kiss, "God, Seb, I missed you so much."

"I know," Seb said staring into my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Tim, I had an offer to help renovate an old house in Norfolk. I could have stayed with you."

"You said they turned you down."

"I lied. Please, Tim, don't be mad at me. I was…I was scared."

"Scared of what? Sebastien, we'd been living together for two years. We were a couple for most of that time. What were you afraid of?"

Sebastien shook his head softly before pulling me into a bruising kiss. Bracing my hands on the wall behind him I kissed back with the same intensity. It was like both of us were searching for something we'd already found.

"That," Sebastien said pulling away, "That's what I was afraid of."

"You were afraid of me loving you," I said softly.

With tears in his eyes Sebastien brushed a hand across my face. I could see how hard it was for Sebastien to even admit what he had done. I couldn't blame him though, I was just as afraid when we were younger.

He was the first person that I fell in love with and I hoped he would be the last one. I didn't want anyone else. I knew in every fabric of my being that Sebastien was the one that I was supposed to be with.

"Are you afraid now?" I asked searching his eyes.

"Terrified," Sebastien said giving me a weak smile, "But I'm willing to try if you still love me."

"I never stopped loving you, Seb. Convince myself that I loved someone else, yeah, I did that. I never could forget about you though. You're the only person that I've ever truly loved."

Another brighter smile cover Sebastien's face as he pulled me into a kiss. The desperation was gone from this one and I couldn't have been happier. It was just one step, but I hoped it was in the right direction this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I hate to be this person, but...Please review? Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"McGee," Tony said spinning in his chair, "Tell me about him."<p>

"What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva asked putting her bag on the floor.

"Trying to get McGee to tell me about his old college roomie. Come on, McGee, you know I'm not going to let up until you tell me."

"It is true, McGee. He will not stop until you answer his questions."

With a roll of my eyes I tried to ignore the feeling that I was being ganged up on. Truthfully last night had been amazing. Sebastien had grown up a bit, but he was still the same man I fell in love with.

We had spent most of the night catching up on everything before Sebastien fell asleep on the couch listening as I typed some. I would have rather had him sleep in my bed, but for his sake we decided to take things slowly.

Okay, so making out in the shower while I was half dressed wasn't taking it slowly, but for the rest of the time we were going to do just that. I didn't want Sebastien to run away from me again.

In the morning I woke up to find Sebastien in the same position I had left him in. I loved how peaceful and young he looked. He was only thirty-five, but there were times when he looked so much older and I hated that.

His shaggy maroon hair was covering one of his eyes. As I pushed it away from his face I watched his emerald eyes flicker open slowly before a tired smile graced his lips.

"Hi," Sebastien said sleepily.

"Good morning," I said smiling, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better then I had in awhile, but not the best sleep I've ever had. What about you?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you there. I have to get to work soon, but I have enough time for a quick breakfast if you want to join me."

"Will there be coffee?"

"With your addiction to it there better be."

Sebastien let out a soft chuckle before slipping off of the bed and grabbing one of his bags. He started to make his way to the bathroom only to turn back to me and press his lips to mine gently.

"You've already had a cup haven't you?" Sebastien asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Go," I said laughing happily, "I'll buy you two cup and a piece of cake."

"I'll take pie."

The rest of the morning was me showing Sebastien a few places that I knew he'd like while on the way to the coffee shop. He knew that I wasn't going to be able to drive him back home, but he had spotted a bookstore he had wanted to go into anyway.

We parted with a kiss, or a few kisses, and as I made my way to work I couldn't stop the grin from spreading over my lips. It might not have been exactly as I remembered, but I had my Sebastien back.

"McGee," Tony said knocking me out of my thoughts, "So, tell me his name?"

"Oh," I said shaking my head, "Sebastien Milano. He's an artist/architect of sorts. He worked on restoring old houses to their original beauty. He just got back from Italy actually."

"Must make good money."

"He does, I guess. Money was never really important to him. Seb probably donated most of it."

I could feel the smile coming back to my lips as I told them about Sebastien. I knew that if they looked hard enough that they'd be able to see the love in my eyes when I spoke about him, but I didn't care.

I had just gotten Sebastien back and there was nothing in Heaven, Hell, or anything in-between that was going to make me lose him again. I always felt my happiest when I was with him.

"He sounds like a good man, McGee," Ziva said smiling, "Maybe we can met him, yes?"

"Dead Petty Officer found in Town Point Park," Gibbs said before I could say anything.

I gave a quick shrug to Ziva before following Gibbs into the elevator. Everything was quiet for the most part on the way down to the car, but I should have known that DiNozzo wasn't done.

"So, what does Sebastien look like?" Tony asked as Gibbs drove to the crime scene.

"He's 5 feet 11 inches," I said half annoyed, "Shaggy hair that he dyed dark maroon, emerald green eyes, and naturally tanned skin. Anything else, DiNozzo?"

"One more. Are you going to try to hook him up with Abby?"

"W-Why would I do that?"

"Well, Abby, Ziva, and I were talking last night and we just thought that maybe Abby would like to date him. She's not dating anyone. Do you think he'd be up to it?"

"He's gay, Tony."

"Oh, maybe Abby has a friend who'd want to date him then."

"He has a serious boyfriend, Tony."

I knew I was stretching it by saying that we were serious, but the thought of losing Sebastien made my stomach turn angrily. I loved Abby, I really did, but Sebastien was mine.

There was already a chance that Sebastien was going to leave me and I didn't want to take the chance that he'd find someone else. I hadn't been able to move on from him once, I didn't want to try again.

Pulling into the crime scene I quickly grabbed the camera and started to work before Tony could ask any more questions. I wasn't ashamed by Sebastien, not by a long shot, but this was for him and I right now.

Tony kept trying to start another conversation about Sebastien, but I kept blowing him off in favor of working. I knew that Tony was just trying to get under my skin, but I didn't want him anywhere near Sebastien.

Even though Tony didn't mean to, most of the time, he had a way of finding a persons biggest insecurity and poking at it until the person either hit him or broke down completely.

Soon we were making our way back to work and Tony was completely ignoring me. I couldn't blame him for being mad at me, but I loved Sebastien and I wanted to keep him to myself for now.

"McGee," Gibbs said climbing into the elevator, "With me."

With a nervous swallow I put down the bags I was about to take to Abby and followed Gibbs. I could tell that he wasn't happy with me and I knew why, but I didn't know what he was going to do.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked stopping the elevator.

"What was what about?" I asked hoping that maybe I did something else wrong.

"McGee."

"I didn't like the way he was talking about Sebastien."

"Because he's your boyfriend."

"No, because we're trying to be that again. He left once, Boss. I don't want anything to push him away again."

"Why'd he leave?"

"He was scared. Not that I could blame him. We had just gotten out of college and I guess moving in together was just too much to handle. He went to Italy and I went to Norfolk. Now, he's back, Boss. I don't want…"

"You don't want to share him."

"No, I guess I don't."

"I can understand that, but don't act like that to DiNozzo again."

"Yes, Boss."

"I thought you'd be more surprised that I knew that Sebastien was your boyfriend."

"But you're Gibbs and Gibbs, according to Abby, is magic."

Gibbs shook his head slightly before turning the elevator up. When we got to our floor I walked out first only to feel Gibbs slap the back of my head. I smiled slightly to myself and made my way to Tony's desk.

"Tony," I started to say.

"Don't worry about it, Probie," DiNozzo said genuinely.

The rest of the day was filled with trips to Abby and trying to find out what happened to the Petty Officer. There wasn't much to go by at all and we ended up staying well into the morning.

By the time I got back home Sebastien was already fast asleep on the couch. Sighing I knelt in front of him and had to resist the urge to wake him up. Today had been too long and I knew that if I saw his eyes that I'd feel better.

Making my way into my room I quickly changed into my pajamas before slipping into my bed. A half hour later I was still wide awake and staring at the wall. I only had a few hours to get some sleep and I doubted I would be able to.

Before I could climb out of bed and get ready to go back to work I heard my door creak open. My first instinct was to reach for the bat under my bed, but then the bed shifted slightly.

"Tim?" Sebastien said so softly that I almost missed it.

"Hey," I said turning so I was facing him.

"Are you alright?"

A smile graced my lips when I realized just how much Sebastien had changed. When we were in college he wouldn't have come to check on me like this and yet here he was.

Wrapping my arm around his hip I pulled him tightly against me and kissed his lips gently. Sebastien kissed me back for a few moments before pulling away and cuddling into my chest.

"Yes," I said kissing the top of his head, "I'm alright."

Sebastien nodded his head sleepily before falling back asleep. I took a quick look at him and felt myself start to fall too. If having Sebastien in my arms made me fall asleep this quickly I never wanted him to leave my bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY REVIEW. (Just FYI! There will be a full sex scene in a later chaper.)Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Tim," Sebastien whined when I stole his cup off coffee, "I've only had two so far."<p>

"And you've been awake for ten minutes," I said rolling my eyes.

"Exactly, five cups in fifteen minutes is my personal best."

"Do you have blood or is it just black slush now?"

"I'm hurt, Tim. Of course I have blood. Although, by now it's at 80-20 percentage now."

I rolled my eyes at Sebastien as he continued to pout sadly. Sebastien's coffee addiction rivaled Gibbs at times. I wondered what would happen if Gibbs and Sebastien met each other.

In truth I wanted Sebastien to met everyone at work, but Sebastien was just getting used to having me around again. Anyway, I'd have to tell everyone about our relationship first.

"I have to go," I said finishing off the coffee.

"I'll be here," Sebastien said smiling.

I placed my empty cup in the sink and turned to look at Sebastien. A smile came to my face when I realized that Sebastien wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. My eyes raked over his body as I stepped closer to him.

Sebastien cocked his head to the side calmly as I moved us backwards. His back pressed against the wall, but a smirk bloomed on his face. Realizing that I had been tricked I shook my head slightly.

"I'm in the middle of a case," I said softly.

"I know, Tim," Sebastien said crossing his arms, "You're the one who hasn't left."

I watched as the confidence that I knew Sebastien for suddenly came back. In college Sebastien was the most confident person that I knew. He was the person that everyone wanted to be around.

He had the choice of basically anyone in school, but at the end of the day he always wanted to hang out with me. I, along with everyone else, thought it was weird, but now I realized why he stayed with me.

Pressing my lips against his and felt him thread his hand in my hair before pulling me against him. I rested my hands on his hips before breaking the kiss and moving my mouth down his neck.

Sebastien thrust himself against me before pushing me fully away from him. Confusion swept over me for a second until I caught sight of the clock. A sad smile covered my lips before I kissed him one more time.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," I said grabbing my jacket.

"Good," Sebastien said nodding, "Because I'm tired of missing you."

Brushing my lips against his again I walked out of the apartment and made my way to my car. My thoughts kept going back to Sebastien. I could see the old him coming back to the surface.

The first few times I saw him since he had come to stay with me made me wonder just how much he had changed. I didn't like how reserved he was. Not saying that I didn't like being in charge, because I did.

Sebastien, on the other hand, had a thing about always being in charge. He never did feel comfortable unless he was in charge of everything that had been going on. Seeing him admit he was scared through me through a loop.

Now I hoped that he was in fact back to being himself. Maybe he wasn't fully himself, but he was being more confident and that was one of the things I fell in love with.

"McGee," Tony said when I walked through the elevator, "What's with your hair?"

Silently cussing to myself when I realized I had forgotten to fix my hair after the kiss Sebastien and I had shared this morning. Quickly running my hands through my hair a few time I fixed it the best I could before going to my desk.

"Come on," Tony said grinning, "Did you and Sebastien go out last night and bring some chick home?"

"No," I said calmly, "It was just Seb and I."

"Then how'd your…Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay, now I totally have to met him. Does Abby know?"

"So far only you and Gibbs know."

"Alright, but I'm coming over tonight and meeting your boy."

"Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Does Sebastien have something special planned for you tonight? Is little Timmy going to get some?"

"Shut up, DiNozzo and I don't know what Seb has planned."

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and went back to work as the elevator opened up revealing Ziva and Gibbs. I nodded my head to them and went to my computer to work on the case.

As we worked through the case I barely realized what time it was until we were dragging the suspect into the interrogation room. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and I were waiting outside of the room when the Director walked up.

"Mr. Keller has already confessed," Director Vance said calmly, "All that's left is paperwork, but it's late. I'm sure they can wait until the morning. Go home."

Everyone looked at Gibbs to see what he wanted us to do. Gibbs gave us a calm nod showing that it was perfectly fine for us to leave. Looking at my watch I saw that it was only seven.

"Sebastien," I said when he picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Tim," Sebastien said happily, "Are you off of work?"

"I am. I was wondering if you wanted me to stop at this place before I got home."

"Chinese? Come on, tell me it's Chinese."

"I can pick up some Chinese."

"Sweet, I love Chinese. I actually haven't had Chinese in awhile. Does it taste as good as it did in college?"

"It does. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. My plan won't be ready for awhile longer anyway."

"Your plan? Sebastien, what have you planned?"

"Do you have to call me Sebastien? I know you don't call me that around anyone else. So, why do you call me that when you're talking to me?"

"I like the way it feels when I say it. Now, I'm at the restaurant. I'll see you soon."

As I hung up the phone I could hear Sebastien laughing happily. Sebastien was back to teasing me. Hopefully the next step would be us getting together and I did mean that in every since of the word.

Last night reminded me how much I did miss having Sebastien in my bed. The warmth that came from him just being near me was enough to make my heartbeat faster then normal.

I loved that feeling more then I could have ever thought. Sebastien was the only person that had the ability to make me feel that. A feeling that I never wanted to let go of again.

Picking up the food I quickly made my way back to my place. If I remembered anything from my days in college it was that Sebastien had amazing surprises. He might not talk about his feelings, at least he didn't, but he was always able to show them.

"Sebastien," I said opening the door to my apartment, "Where are you?"

"Kitchen," Sebastien said calmly.

Walking into the kitchen I saw that Sebastien had gone all out. There were no flowers, but the smell of rain was filling the whole place. Looking around I saw a few incenses burning around the room.

"How'd you get them to smell like rain?" I asked placing the food down.

"I know a guy," Sebastien said shrugging.

"You know a guy who can make it smell like it's raining?"

"He also makes a kick ass hamburger, but that's not important. Ready to eat?"

Nodding my head I sat down and started to take the food out. Sebastien watched me from his side of the table before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and throwing one at my head.

With an incredulous stare I tried not to show how much I had missed his insanity. Sebastien was an odd mix of Gibbs and Tony, but I loved every moment of it. When he wasn't doing something stupid.

"Sebastien," I said when the other chopstick hit my head, "What are you going to eat with? Because I'm not giving these back."

"I have no idea," Sebastien said as I placed some noodles in my mouth.

"You shouldn't throw things then."

"Tim."

Watching a pout spring back to Sebastien's lips I motioned for him to come closer to me while I loaded my chopsticks with food. A glint appeared in Sebastien's eyes as he pulled the food into his mouth.

I quickly decided that I wasn't hungry anymore as I got up from my seat and pulled Sebastien up from him. Hearing a low chuckle come from him I pressed him into a wall and latched my lips to his.

"Bed," I said breaking the kiss after awhile.

"Screw the bed," Sebastien growled pushing me onto the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY REVIEW. (Just FYI! There will be a full sex scene in a later chaper.) **PAY ATTENTION TO THIS NOTE! **This chapter is short and the next one will not be in McGee's P.O.V. It will be in Gibbs. Why? Well, you'll just have to see. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Two more minutes and you would have been late, McGee," Tony said grinning.<p>

"But I'm not," I said falling onto my chair.

"You look tired. Must have had a fun night."

"Tony, for the last time, I'm not talking about my sex life with you."

The grin near left Tony's face as he stood up and moved so he was standing behind me. I tried to keep my face neutral as he leaned against the filing cabinet. He didn't say anything else, but he didn't move.

Ziva walked into the bullpen and sat at her desk. Her eyes quickly trained onto Tony and I. Slowly she stood back up until she was in front of my desk giving me a curious work.

"Our little Timmy has grown up, Ziva," Tony said brushing away fake tears, "He had sex last night and everything."

"I did not know you were dating anyone, McGee," Ziva said calmly though I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's a long story, Ziva," I said giving her a soft smile.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said tossing Tony the keys, "Dead Marine."

Grabbing my bag I followed everyone into the elevator and down to the car. Everyone was quiet on the ride, but I could feel Ziva watching me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Do you remember me telling you about Sebastien?" I said when we got stuck in traffic.

"I do," Ziva said nodding.

"Well, he wasn't just my old roommate. He and I dated for awhile, a few years actually."

"He is the person you were with last night. You and him are together again?"

"Yeah, we are. At least I hope we are. Then again I didn't know we were together the first time around. Talking isn't one of Seb's strong points."

"You do not need to talk to get the point across."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Ziva. I didn't think I was going to see Seb again let alone have another chance to be with him."

"Why did you not tell me when you told Tony?"

A laugh erupted from Tony causing Ziva and I to stare blatantly at him and even Gibbs to look over at him. It took awhile for the laughter to die down, but when it did Tony turned to look at us.

"Do you really think he told me?" Tony asked grinning, "Please, Ziva, I'm a trained professional. I figured it out on my own."

"My hair was messed up when I came to work yesterday," I said rolling my eyes, "It was easier to just tell him the truth then have to bug me the rest of the day."

"And you did not tell me because?" Ziva asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I didn't know how you'd react to knowing that I'm bi."

"Why would I have a problem with it?"

"That's a longer story."

Gibbs pulled the car up to the crime scene and got out. When all of us were out of the car Ziva smiled calmly at me and nodded her head. I smiled back when I realized that she understood why I did what I did.

Everyone started to get to work processing the scene while we waited for Ducky and Palmer. A few minutes after I started taking pictures of the body I heard gun shots ring out.

Pulling out my gun I ducked down and aimed my gun in the direction of the shots. When I saw that no one was over there I slowly started to walk towards the noise seeing the Tony and Gibbs were moving that way as well, Ziva was inside the house so I couldn't see her.

Tony looked at me and nodded his head slightly. Nodding back I slowly started to move closer when another shot rang out. Gasping I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back causing me to fall forward onto a broken beer bottle.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled before I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pain. Hearing a car zoom down the street I knew that this time the gun shots were from my team. The car must have crashed into something from what I heard.

"McGee," Gibbs said calmly, "Tim, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I said my voice strained.

"It looks like the bullet just got your side and it was a through and through. Ziva already called for an ambulance."

"Seb," I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"He'll met you at the hospital. Come on, keep your eyes open."

Blinking a few times I tried to keep myself awake as I listened to Tony and Gibbs talk about something. It took awhile but soon I was hearing the ambulance pulling onto the street.

I hated the feeling of the paramedics rushing around me, but I knew that I had to keep myself calm. As they lifted me into the ambulance I tried to keep my eyes open, but I felt to tired to keep myself awake.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY REVIEW. (Just FYI! There will be a full sex scene in a later chaper.) **PAY ATTENTION TO THIS NOTE! **I do some Abby meanness in this chapter. Don't worry everything will work out in the end. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Agent Gibbs?" a male voice said from behind me.<p>

"Sebastien," I said offering him my hand.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing yet. Coffee?"

"Please, Tim always was pointing out that I have an addiction to coffee. He actually didn't like coffee all that much until we were rooming together. We were actually talking about it yesterday. And you don't really care about any of this. I tend to get a little carried away with talking when I'm freaking out."

"I know a person that does the same thing."

I turned towards the hospital and started to walk only to notice that Sebastien wasn't following me. Turning back around I saw that he was just staring at the coffee in his hands.

Going back to him I placed a hand on his back and pushed him forward. Sebastien seemed to come out of his thoughts and walked into the hospital. From what I could tell Sebastien really was in love with McGee.

When we got into the waiting room I saw Abby was holding onto Tony and sobbing in his chest, Ziva and Tony were both staring at the wall, Ducky was talking to the nurse calmly, and Palmer was just sitting in one of the seats.

As I walked up I saw Tony and Ziva looked up at me before their eyes went to Sebastien. Ziva was the first one to get up and walk over to him. I didn't know what I was expecting to happen when everyone met.

"Hi," Sebastien said staring at Ziva.

"Hello Sebastien," Ziva said calmly.

"Seb, call me Seb. Tim's the only one that can get away with calling me Sebastien."

"Sebastien, I am Ziva David."

"Yeah, Tim was telling me about you guys a few days ago. You do have this exotic beauty about you. Deadly, yet calming at the same time. Like watching an open fire. It can destroy everything, but you can't help but be drawn to it."

Ziva gave Sebastien a small smile and nodded her head in thanks. Sebastien looked around at everyone else and nodded his head calmly before literally falling to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked staring down at him.

"Besides the obvious things that are wrong," Sebastien said calmly.

It wasn't hard to see that Sebastien was doing his best to not to so a lot of emotions. Time had pointed out that he didn't work well with emotions so I expected this from him.

"Okay, who are you?" Abby said angrily.

"At the moment in time I'm the guy lying on the ground in a hospital wondering how much coffee I'm going to have to drink today," Sebastien said shrugging.

"My best friend is dying in there and you're making jokes?"

"No, I'm making jokes while the person that I love more then anything is getting the help he needs."

"You love him? Ha, why have I never heard about you before?"

"Because I just got back from Italy after leaving him. I suggest you go back to crying over him before I give you a different reason to cry."

"I could kill you without leaving a forensic trace."

"And I can just kill you. Trust me, this won't end well for you, kid."

Abby stared at Sebastien in shock, but I could tell that he was telling the truth. The fury in his eyes might have been surprising to most that saw it, I probably would have done the same thing in Sebastien's shoes.

"Gibbs," Abby said staring at me.

"You didn't have to go that far," I said stepping in.

"Agent Gibbs," Sebastien said turning to me, "I really don't want to go up against you because Tim respects you, but this isn't about you. She started with me and if she wants to keep going I'm more then capable of taking care of myself, but I will not let her bring anyone else into it. It will be between her and I."

"I care about Timmy," Abby said crossing her arms.

"I know that and so do I. That's the reason I'm willing to go up against you."

"I love him."

"Him and I are dating, Abby. I don't care what you do or what you say I'm going to be with him. He's the only person I've ever fallen in love with. Try to take him from me and I will destroy you."

"Tim won't like it when I tell him what you're saying."

"This isn't the first time I've said this. And to be honest the last person I said it to was a little more powerful then you."

"Who?"

"That's not my story to tell. Now, I'm going to lay here and wait for the doctor. I'd really like it if you'd leave me alone."

"You're cold."

"When it comes to Tim. You have no idea, babe."

Abby turned away from Sebastien in anger and moved to sit back down by Tony. Tony was watching Sebastien in confusion as he closed his eyes and started to softly hum a song.

"Family of Timothy McGee," a doctor said coming into the waiting room.

"That's us," I said walking up to the doctor.

"There wasn't much damage. We were able to fix it easily and he is resting comfortably in his room. He's acting for a Sebastien. Is he here?"

"Over here," Sebastien said flipping up from the floor, "Lead the way Doc Rogers."

The doctor gave Sebastien a strange look before leading him through double doors and away from us. Tim hadn't really talked about Sebastien to me, but I knew that he had his hands full.

"He's not right for Tim," Abby said turning to me, "I don't like him."

"Abby," I said staring at her.

"Did you see the way he treated me? Tim wouldn't act like that. Tim's a good person. That Sebastien is…"

"Someone that McGee loves," Ziva said calmly, "You do not get a say in that, Abby."

"He loved me though," Abby whined crossing her arms.

"From what I have heard he loved Sebastien a lot longer. That being said he also loves Sebastien now. That is all that matters."

The pout never left Abby's face as she stormed away from us and sat down once more. I could feel the sigh threatening to slip from my lips as I tried to figure out a way to help Abby get over this.

I didn't agree with the way that Sebastien had handled the situation, but he didn't seem like he was thinking clearly. Abby would have to find a way to get over this. Hopefully a talk with Tim would help her.

"This really is the worst way we could have met McGee's boyfriend," Tony said sighing.

"Yes it was," Ziva said softly, "You can not blame him though."

"Never said we could. Abby, on the other hand."

Tony and Ziva lapsed into silence as we waited to see McGee ourselves. I looked around the waiting room and saw that Palmer and Ducky were looking at each other in confusion.

I walked over to them ready to tell them what was going on when Sebastien came back out with a small grin on his face. He pointed a finger at all of us before motioning for us to follow.

"Be very very quiet," Sebastien said his eyes wide, "I'm pretending to be sneaky."

As I watched him fake 'spy' walk down the hall I wondered exactly what McGee had seen in him. Sebastien was like Tony, and while Tony and McGee were friends, now, it had been a very rough start.

Sebastien held himself a little differently then Tony. I expected him to be like Abby was when she first heard the news, but he was calm. Until Abby basically attacked him.

There was no doubt in my mind that the two of them loved each other, but I was curious about what they were hiding. A secret that seemed to have brought out the worst in Sebastien.

"Hey Guys," McGee said when we finally got into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY REVIEW. (Just FYI! There will be a full sex scene in a later chaper.) **PAY ATTENTION TO THIS NOTE! **I do some Abby meanness in this chapter. **The next chapter is the last chapter.** Don't worry everything will work out in the end.

* * *

><p>"McGee," Abby said throwing herself into a hug, "I was so worried. I thought that…"<p>

"I'm fine, Abby," I said hugging her back slightly, "So I guess everyone has met Sebastien."

"Not really," Sebastien said shrugging, "I was laying on the floor in the waiting room most of the time. I only really met Ziva."

"Between yelling at people," Abby said angrily.

"I didn't yell at anyone," Sebastien said his voice steady, "But I did tell you off."

"Wait," I said holding my hands up, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Almost instantly Abby launched into this story about Sebastien attacking her for no reason what so ever. I knew Sebastien better then that. He'd never try to hurt someone, let alone threaten death, unless he was protecting me.

Halfway through the story I realized exactly what was going on in Abby's mind. She thought that I was hers to have completely. That I was always going to be around if her plans fell apart.

By the time Abby was done telling me her side of the story I could tell that Sebastien was tired. He actually looked like he was about to collapse and I had no idea why.

"Sebastien," I said staring at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Sebastien said softly.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I'll be fine after I…After I puke."

Sebastien moved quickly into the bathroom and all I could hear was him throwing up. The last time I had found Sebastien over the toilet because one of his 'headaches' I ended up taking him to the hospital.

"Ducky," I said closing my eyes, "Can you get a doctor for Sebastien?"

"Of course, my boy," Ducky said smiling slightly.

Ducky walked out of the room to find a doctor while I hoped that everything was going to be alright. The last time this happened the doctor prescribed Sebastien some pretty heavy medication.

Everything was quiet for awhile as Ducky brought a doctor and a wheelchair in. I waited to see how much of a fight Sebastien would put up, but when I saw none I realized just how bad he felt.

"McGee," Abby said causing me to look away from Sebastien, "Where did you meet that guy?"

My whole body froze when I heard the malice in her voice. I knew that Abby didn't like it when I was dating someone else, but she could see that Sebastien wasn't feeling well.

"In college," I said keeping myself calm, "He was my roommate."

"What'd he major in?" Tony asked sitting down.

"Architecture and art. He wanted to restore old houses. That's actually one of the reasons that he went to Italy. He was restoring one of the houses there."

"So, he left you," Abby said happily.

"He did," I said nodding, "But he came back. It took awhile, but he came back."

"But he left."

"He's done a lot more good then bad. You said that he told you off because of me. Did he point out that it wasn't the first time?"

"Yeah. What'd he mean?"

"He means that my family didn't react the way I thought they would the first time I brought Sebastien home. In fact, they reacted quite badly. They got over it. I think it was just the initial shock that really got to them. Although seeing Sebastien got toe to toe with my Dad was pretty funny."

A smile covered my face when I remember bringing Sebastien home for the first time. I had always known Sebastien as the guy that made a joke out of everything and was never serious.

The second that things started to go wrong with my family though Sebastien shocked me. My Dad started yelled before Sebastien stepped in front of him and started to talk calmly.

As Sebastien and Dad went up against each other I realized how much I loved Sebastien. I should have realized how much he loved me. I doubted that he would have decked my Dad if he hadn't.

We left rather quickly after the punch, but I could see that Sebastien was a lot more upset then I was. I questioned him about it a few times and all he ever said was that it reminded him of when he first came out.

I let it drop after that knowing that nothing good was going to come from talking about it. Sebastien might not have talked a lot about feelings, but if he needed to he would have talked to me.

About a month after their first meeting my Dad asked me to bring Sebastien back. I was a little scared at first, but Sebastien agreed rather quickly and we left for my home a little while later.

This time when everyone met each other they got along. There might have been a little friction between my Dad and Sebastien, but there was friction between my Dad and I.

"Sebastien went against you Dad?" Abby asked confused.

"He did," I said smiling, "There's a reason why I don't feel like I'm moving too quickly with him. Seb and I have already gone though all of this before."

"I thought you loved me."

"I did. I do. It's not the same kind of love though. Abby, you and I want completely different things."

"How do you know what Sebastien wants? How do you know he's not using you?"

"Because I know him, Abby. Look, I know you don't like change, but this is just something you're going to have to deal with. Seb isn't going to leave again and I'm not going to leave him."

"I always thought that we'd end up together."

"I know, I did too, but Seb came back. I'm sorry Abby, but you're going to have to get used to this change."

Abby sat on the edge of my bed pouting sadly. Sighing I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. I knew this was a lot for her, but I meant every word that I said.

I loved Sebastien more then I thought I could. Nothing was ever going to make me give him up. Now I just had to make sure that he was okay after the doctor took him away.

"Timothy," Ducky said smiling, "Sebastien is just fine. It seems like the headache was stress induced. Dr. Beale gave him a prescription to get filled. He should be up here soon, but he's a little…"

"High?" I asked shaking my head, "Don't worry about it, Ducky. Seb used to get headaches like that when we were at school. It won't be the first time I've seen him like this. Although you guys should prepare yourselves. I don't know how much it's changed, but Sebastien is a lot more…Himself. When he's high."

A few moments later the door swung open to reveal Seb. He looked completely normal. Until he spun around in a circle and fell onto the ground. Rolling my eyes I waited a moment before looking down at him.

"Getting up anytime soon?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Depends," Sebastien said grinning, "Are you coming down?"

"I can't really leave the bed for awhile, Sebastien. You know that. So I'm stuck here. Your move."

Seb jumped up from the ground and started at me before spinning around and dropping into Tony's lap. Seeing a look of complete shock on Tony's face I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hi," Sebastien said looking at Tony, "I'm Seb. Who are you?"

"Tony," he said his eyes wide, "Why are you on my lap?"

"That's a stupid question. Where else would I be sitting?"

"On the bed with McGee?"

"No, I'm high, Tony. I get very cuddly and flail when I'm high. I wouldn't want to hurt Tim more then he already is."

Tony nodded his head at Seb's logic and tried to wipe the uncomfortable look off of his face. Sebastien rolled his eyes calmly before standing up and motioning for Tony to get up.

"You suck at the whole cuddling thing," Sebastien said falling into the chair, "Abby, join me."

"I thought you didn't like me," Abby said confused.

"No, I just didn't like what you were saying. Now, that is completely forgotten. Cuddles?"

I laughed as Abby shrugged her shoulders and moved so her and Sebastien were cuddling on the chair. Sebastien sat still for awhile before waving happily at Ducky and Palmer.

"What up people I don't know?" Sebastien said bouncing in the chair.

"I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but you may call me Ducky, Sebastien," Ducky said with a smile, "This is Jimmy Palmer."

"I'm Seb. So, I'm feeling bored and you don't know me. Rapid fire question round. And go!"

Everyone stared at Sebastien like he'd gone insane. In truth I doubted that he was all together without being high. I loved him because of his insanity though, he wouldn't be him without it.

"How old are you?" Abby asked staring at him.

"I was born December 14, 1976," Sebastien said looking at the ceiling, "That's a year older then Tim. I'm 35."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally from New York. I love New York. Although you really have to watch knives, or at least where I grew up you did. Eh, I loved it none the less."

"What about your family? What are they like?"

"I don't know. I was young when I came out and my parents didn't take it well. They kicked me out and I lived on the streets or in shelters. I remember one, Miss Davis, she was awesome. Guess you could say she was my mom, but she's dead now. Shooting."

"How can you be so calm about all of that?"

"It doesn't matter. It happened and I can't change it. There's really no reason to focus on the past when I'm good with the future. Alright, I'm sleeping. Night."

Sebastien rested his head on the back of his chair and let himself fall asleep. Normally I would have thought he was faking, but with the headache and then the meds I knew he really was sleeping.

Shaking my head I looked at Gibbs and shrugged my shoulders. I knew that this was the last person anyone expected me to be with, but despite that I felt completely drawn to him.

Abby slipped off of Sebastien's lap and kissed my forehead before leaving with everyone else. Once everyone was gone I tried to think of what I wanted to do next. I didn't have anything to do though.

Turning my head I moved so I had a better view of Sebastien. I loved seeing him so relaxed. I knew that part of it was because he wasn't feeling any pain, but he didn't hold any of the weight I was used to seeing.

I let a smile cover my lips before letting my eyes slip shut. As much as I wished Sebastien and I were sharing a bed I was happy just hearing his soft breathing. I liked knowing that he was here. It's all I needed.

Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY REVIEW. **PAY ATTENTION TO THIS NOTE! **This is just sex, really crappy sex, but no point at all really. And now this is the end. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Tim please go lay down," Sebastien said trying to get me back into my bedroom.<p>

"The doctor said that I was fine, Sebastien," I said rolling my eyes, "I'm just going to grab something to drink before writing some."

Sebastien stared at me for a moment before turning around and heading into our room. I could tell that he was having a hard time trying to figure out why I loved my job so much, but I also knew he'd never ask me to quit.

I had been home from the hospital for a few days and soon I'd be going to work on desk duty. Sebastien had been babying me from the moment I stepped into the house and he hadn't stopped or even calmed down since.

"Sebastien," I said following him, "I know you don't like it…"

"Like what?" Sebastien asked turning towards me, "That your job is so dangerous? That I spent days sitting by your bed in the hospital? No I don't. I can deal with that though."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You think Abby's right. You'd be better off with her then me."

"What? Sebastien I love you. Only you."

"Then why haven't you kissed me once since you got home?"

I stared at Sebastien in shock when I heard the pain in his voice. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't kissed him. My mind had been wondering around everything that I needed to get done for Sebastien and I.

"I'm sorry, Sebastien," I said grabbing his hands, "I wasn't thinking about it. I was…I was thinking about getting a new place for the three of us."

"A new place? Wait, the three of us?"

"Yeah, oh, you haven't met Jett yet. Jett, Jethro, is my dog. He's with Sarah right now. This place isn't going to be big enough for all of us to be comfortable, especially when Sarah comes over to visit. I was trying to figure out how to talk to you about it."

"Oh."

Smiling happily at Sebastien I wrapped my arms around his waist before pressing my lips to his gently. Sebastien's hands instantly went into my hair to pull me tighter against him.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said pulling back, "I don't want to miss you anymore."

"Yeah," Sebastien said before pulling me back into a kiss.

I chuckled to myself while pushing Sebastien gently backwards into our bedroom. He pulled back long enough to let me get comfortable before straddling my waist and pulling me into a kiss.

Resting my hands on his hips I relished in the warmth coming off of him. It confused me, but Sebastien always seemed a few degrees hotter then everything around him.

"I missed you," I said breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too," Sebastien said running his hands over my chest, "So, the doctor said you're healthy?"

"Not allowed to do anything that could really mess up my side."

"Sounds like I'm going to do all the work then."

Sebastien kissed me gently one more time before moving his lips down my neck. I felt his hands move to my shirt and start to remove it slowly. It was times like this when I remembered just how loving Sebastien could be.

Once my shirt was thrown over Sebastien's shoulder his lips moved down my chest. I let my eyes slip shut as a moan slipped from my lips. Soon my pants and underwear were joining my shirt on the floor.

"Sebastien," I said resting my hand on the back of his head.

"What do you want, Tim?" Sebastien asked moving to kiss my neck a few times.

"I'll start with you losing the clothes."

A smile bloomed on Sebastien's lips before he quickly pulled his clothes off. When he was back on my lap I rested my hands on his hips. He sighed softly before running moving his hands behind him.

I heard a moan come from him as his eyes slipped shut. As I watched him prepare himself I couldn't help but smile happily. He looked beautiful in everything he did, but the pleasure that was coming onto his face was perfect.

When Sebastien's eyes opened again he smiled softly at me. Bringing him down I kissed him slowly as he lowered himself onto me. Gasping I moaned into his mouth softly.

"Shit," Sebastien said pulling away, "Missed this."

"Yeah," I said gripping his hips.

Sebastien slowly started to move causing me to let out a soft moan. Closing my eyes the grip on his hips tightened as his pace started to quicken. Soon he was moving so quickly I thought he might hurt himself.

Grabbing him I matched my hand to his speed and watched as Sebastien lost it. It was ending a lot quicker then I would have liked, but I knew that we'd have a long time to do this.

"Tim," Sebastien growled out.

"Come, Seb," I said twisting my wrist.

A gasp spilled from Sebastien's lips as he spilled over us. I let out a grunt when Sebastien tightened around me. Sighing I kissed him gently before Sebastien moved so I slipped from him.

"Sleep," I said tugging the blankets over us.

"I love you," Sebastien said tugging me to his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
